Organization XIII: II Sora
by Yaridovich23
Summary: Draxnew goes one-on-one with the Keyblade Master!
1. Round one!

Organization XIII: II Sora

Disclaimer: I…own…nothing! Except Draxnew

Warning: Rated M for language and violence! (But mostly violence.)

Chapter 1: Round one!

It had been a few days since Draxnew joined Organization XIII, Draxnew's punishment was over and most of his scars were gone. "MEETING!" Xemnas's voice rang out and everyone teleported to their seats.

"It's only ten, I was still sleeping!" Draxnew whined.

"Silence!" Xemnas shouted. "Now Draxnew since you chair is STILL the lowest, I'm giving you another mission."

"I won't be part of it will I?" Larxene asked.

"No. This is a solo mission. You see, Draxnew, we have an enemy named Sora, and you must destroy him."

"Draxnew can't handle that, he's too weak!" Luxord protested.

"Shut up Luxord!" Draxnew shouted.

"Silence both of you, now Draxnew; go to where Sora is now."

"Where would that be?"

"Christmas Town." Xemnas replied, giving Draxnew a card with writing on it.

"Alright! This'll be fun!" Draxnew exclaimed and teleported away.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy has just finished beating the last Heartless in Christmas Town. "I hope the Heartless didn't get Santa." Sora said aloud, he was about to enter the door to Santa's Workshop.

"Not so fast punk!" Draxnew's voice rang out.

"Show yourself!" Sora shouted. Draxnew, with his hood up, appeared on the merry-go-round.

"It's an Organization member!" Goofy stated.

"Nice observation." Draxnew replied, all of a sudden, he slips and falls off. "Shit!"

"Not very bright is he?" Donald murmured to Sora.

"We meet at last, Sora!" Draxnew exclaimed, taking off his hood. "I'm here to kill you!" Draxnew said, pointing at the trio.

"Right…you look like a worse fighter than Demyx." Goofy said, as he laughed.

"Shut up!" Draxnew shouted and summoned his Dark Sword. He leapt toward Goofy and sliced his shield clean in half.

"Whoah!" Was all Goofy could say before Draxnew knocks him out with his own shield halves.

"This guy is fast!" Donald said, charging at Draxnew. But Draxnew tossed him at the merry-go-round which spins and sent Donald flying through a window.

"Your turn!" Draxnew shouted, running at Sora.

"You'll pay for doing that to my friends!" Sora shouted and charged at Draxnew. They clashed. "You're not so tough are you?" Draxnew simply replied by kneeing him in the gut and punching his spine, sending him to the ground.

"What was that? Not tough?" Draxnew taunted.

"You son of a bitch!" Sora yelled and whacked Draxnew into a building with his Keyblade.

"That stupid Keyblade!" Draxnew muttered and Sora proceeded to hack at him with his Fenrir.

"Gah! Ahh! Ow! My legs!" Draxnew shouted and then Sora whacked him all the way into the tree that leads to Halloween Town and he retreated into it and Sora went to heal his friends. "Gah! That guy is tough…" He wandered around and goes into a lab for help and sees an odd machine. "Hmmm…"

**Chapter 1 is done! The gore comes in the next chapter!**


	2. Round two!

Organization XIII: II Sora

Disclaimer: I…own…nothing! Except Draxnew

Warning: Rated M for language and violence! (But mostly violence.)

Chapter 2: Round two!

"Ah, my experiment is done!" The professor gloated.

"_Now's my chance!"_ Draxnew thought to himself and proceeded to slip inside the Experiment's mouth and controlled it from the inside and attacked the professor.

Later, the Experiment was defeated by Sora. "No…I lost again!" Draxnew moaned, still inside the Experiment. "Axel said that if a member fails too many missions they get turned into a Dusks! I won't let that happen!" Draxnew shouted.

"I heard shouting coming from the Experiment." Sora said. The Experiment got up.

"What the heck!" Donald exclaimed. The Experiment ripped open and oil flew out everywhere.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Draxnew shouted, with a metallic ribcage in one hand and his Dark Sword in the other. Draxnew had a mad gleam in his eyes as he stared down his opponents.

"Let's get him!" Goofy said, but Draxnew dashed over and whacked his face with the ribcage, sending his head clean off and into the snow. "Gah!"

"Aaah!" Donald and Sora exclaimed.

"We meet again, Sora!" Draxnew said in a manic tone.

"What the hell?" Sora asked, summoning his Keyblade again.

"That dog was…easy to kill." Draxnew said, slowly starting to walk forward.

"I'll get him!" Donald charged at Draxnew with his wand in hand.

"Donald! Don't!" It was too late; Draxnew thrusts his fist through Donald and ripped his heart out and tossed it aside.

"NOOOO!" Sora screamed and charged toward Draxnew. He slashed at Draxnew but he catches the Keyblade with one hand and darkness comes out of the cuts. _"Why is he so strong this time?" _Sora tried to slash down farther but Draxnew kept the Keyblade from doing so very easily.

"Just give up now!" Draxnew taunted and tried to stab Sora but Sora just jumped back.

"I'll never give up!" Sora shouted.

"How idiotic." Draxnew taunted and tried to slice Sora but barely missed.

"Shut up!" Sora slammed Draxnew in a wall, who retaliated by kicking Sora in between the legs.

"You son of a bitch!" Sora said in a squeaky voice.

Draxnew just laughed. Sora tried to stab Draxnew but he jumped over Sora, landed on his hands, doing a handstand, and tried to kick him, but Sora blocked and Draxnew kept kicking harder and harder until Sora kicked Draxnew in the face. "Gah!" He recovered and stabbed Sora in the chest. "Goodbye, Keyblade wielder." Draxnew raised his Dark Sword to deliver the finishing blow when a foot smashed his face; it was Jack Skellington. "What the hell? Who are you? Draxnew asked.

"What are you doing, fiend?" Jack asked and kicked Draxnew hard in the gut.

"_That hurt…this guy is strong…I have to run!" _Draxnew snaped his fingers and teleported to The World That Never Was.

"Are you okay Sora?" Jack asked as he cast Cure.

"I think so, but Goofy and Donald were killed. I WILL kill him…one day." Sora vowed.

"I told you he would fail." Luxord said, Xemnas called a meeting upon Draxnew's return.

"But he did manage to kill someone, look at all that blood." Vexen pointed out. Draxnew looked down to see the blood.

"It was just his two friends…" Draxnew muttered.

"Well, it doesn't matter, you STILL failed." Xemnas said.

"You owe me five munny Lexaeus." Larxene said getting no reply from the Silent Hero.

"I'm not being turned into a Dusk am I?" Draxnew asked in a terrified tone.

"What? No. Members don't get turned into Dusks unless they try to betray us." Xemnas replied.

"That's hilarious!" Axel laughed, almost falling out of his chair. Nobody else thought it was funny.

"You…lied to me?" Draxnew asked.

"Yeah, just to fool you!"

"That was pretty cruel Axel." Xigbar said.

"You lied to me!" Draxnew shouted.

"I think we went over that." Axel said.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Draxnew yelled.

"What the?"

"GRAAAAAA!" Draxnew lunged at Axel with that mad gleam in his eyes.

"What the fuck?" Axel asked

Draxnew started punching Axel and it takes Lexaeus, Xaldin, Saïx, and Luxord to hold him back. "Let me at him!" Draxnew yelled, giving a crazed laugh.

**I know the ending stunk…sorry.**


End file.
